elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik the Slayer
Initially known as Erik, Erik the Slayer is a Nord who lives in the Frostfruit Inn of Rorikstead. Erik is the son of Rorikstead's innkeeper, Mralki and works as a farmer around the small community, although he secretly dreams of a life of adventure. Personality Erik admits he is an aspiring adventurer, though his father is reluctant to let him leave the safety of the village. With some persuasion, intimidation or bribery (the bribery option is actually just generosity, and is received as such), Mralki agrees to travel to Whiterun and buy Erik some armor. His name changes from "Erik" to "Erik the Slayer" after this event. He is also a very vocal companion with unique dialogue when he is accompanying the Dragonborn. He will comment on locations visited and enemies that are defeated. Interactions Erik the Slayer Convince Mralki to allow Erik to become an adventurer. After helping Erik gain armor, he becomes available for hire as a follower for 500 . Erik can be inducted into the Blades; however, his low heavy armor and one handed skills are not optimal for him using Blades armor or a Blades sword. If Erik is dismissed, he returns to the inn in Rorikstead, and does not charge for additional hires, saying that the experience he will gain is valuable enough to him. Statistics Erik's primary skills are two-handed and light armor. His secondary skills are archery and block. His tertiary skill is one-handed. Being classed as a barbarian, Erik's greatest strengths are in the use of two-handed weapons and light armor. He also makes a fairly good archer at long range. He can use a one-handed weapon/shield combo, but his skill with one-handed weapons is average at best. Ironically, although his default equipment is a set of heavy armor, he is unskilled in heavy armor usage and receives minimum protection from it. He also starts out with a one-handed sword, but this can be removed from his inventory and replaced with a better two-handed weapon through trading. Quotes *''"This new armor fits me like a glove."'' *''"Thought I'd miss farming after becoming an adventurer, but I don't."'' *''"I hate bandits; people like that used to attack our town every year."'' - After battling bandits *''"I don't think I like where this is going."'' - Whilst exploring caves. *''"It just feels right somehow, having this new life as an adventurer. It's what I was meant to do."'' *''"Do you think we'll find gold nuggets in here?"'' - In mines. *''"Wonder if any of my ancestors ever walked these halls?"'' - In Nordic ruins. *''"It feels like a whole mountain of rock is above us."'' *''"Cave up ahead. Trouble or maybe treasure?"'' *''"By the Nine!"'' - In many particularly spectacular areas, for example the Eldergleam Sanctuary. *''"I feel like I can take on all of Skyrim!" ''- Response to using the spell Courage or similar effect spells on him. *''"Thanks! Not sure it was necessary, though." -'' Response to using the spell, Healing Hands on him. *''"I wonder what great battles were fought here." '' *"Do you think Tiber Septim ever fought here?" *''"I'll...I'll kill you!" - During battle. *"I don't like wizards, and their spells. Give me an axe anyday."'' *''"One time I almost cut off my own finger trying to sharpen a blade. Ugh, I hate blood." ''- Response to upgrading armor and weapons. *''"How deep is this cave?"'' *''"This is the part where you bleed to death!" ''- During battle. *''"The Forsworn are strange. They say they fight for the Reach yet they live like savages." ''- Response when walking near dead Forsworn, or after battle with Forsworn. *''"I really wish you wouldn't do that."'' - When seen reading a Black Book. *''"Not again." ''- When seen repeatedly reading a Black Book. Trivia *His name is derived from Erik West, whose internet alias was "Immok the Slayer," a visitor to Bethesda's HQ during 's development. Bethesda was so impressed with his knowledge of that they gave him an in-depth tour of Bethesda studios and decided to create a character named Erik in his honor. Sadly, Erik died of cancer in May 2011 (before the release of Skyrim,) hence Bethesda immortalized him in the form of Erik the Slayer. Bugs *If given non-enchanted guard armor, including Stormcloak and Imperial Legion armor items, Erik's inventory may treat them as starting armor. They cannot be removed in trade. *After unlocking him as a follower, when the option to give him 500 in exchange for companionship is chosen, his normal dialogue may be silenced, and he will not be hired, making it impossible to have him as a follower/mercenary. **''Fix'': Walk outside of the house, wait 24 hours, and come back in. He should have the steward options. (Tested with Lakeview Manor) **''Fix'': If a complete wing in the house hasn't been built yet, completing one should give the option as well. *In , he'll charge the Dragonborn 500 again to have him be their follower if he was made a steward. *In Hearthfire, it is possible that his dialog option to become a steward may never show up. *In Hearthfire, after becoming a steward, the standard steward dialog may not appear. Leaving the zone for 24 hours (in game) and returning may resolve this. *After downloading , when requesting for him to be a follower, he may say ''"I suppose master Neloth won't mind. He's always telling me to get out of his way." ''However, this dialogue is in reference to Talvas Fathryon when he is asked to be a follower. *When given a Nordic Greatsword from Dragonborn, he will have it sheathed as a one handed weapon, and when in combat he will pull an invisible greatsword from his back, with the actual weapon still on his waist Appearances * de:Erik es:Erik el Asesino ru:Эрик Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers